


The New Monk

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Canon divergence.After Kimiko breaks the Mosaic Scale, it unleashes a set of events no one could have predicted. With the heart of their team gone, the Monks must find a way to release him.Who is the replacement, and more importantly, how are they the key to rescuing the possessed monk?
Relationships: Clay Bailey/Kimiko Tohomiko
Kudos: 5





	The New Monk

It was a quiet, cold Friday night at the Xiaolin Temple. Our favorite monks were enthralled in a card game.

"Oh c'mon Clay, you cheated!" Raimundo whined. The blond monk smirked triumphantly. "Sorry, partner, but that is how you play the game. I should know; I'm from Texas!" His thick, Southern accent was a sight to behold. Raimindo was fuming so much that Clay could swear he had heard a whistle of a kettle inside the brunet's head. Omi looked around. He noticed the only female member of their team was gone. "Why don't we get Kimiko? She could look up the rules with one of her fancy gadgets!" Raimundo gave a wicked smirk of his own.

Raimundo put his cards back into a pile. "Wait right here, I'll go and find her." Raimundo walked around the temple. He looked at the Wu Vault and saw that the door was open. He decided to look there first.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired girl was lamenting over her latest blunder. She held a weird object in her hands, known to some as the Mosaic Scale. She sighed, "No one's gonna accuse me of making a mistake like that, again..." The sharp call of Raimundo startled her. She accidentally dropped the Scale and watched in shock as it broke into two on the concrete.

She walked down the stairs, her anxiety getting the best of her. "I am so busted! Master Fung will have me scrubbing with a toothbrush until I'm ninety for this!"

She grabbed the broken scale and ran. Kimiko had to go hide it before anyone discovered it was broken! She tried to hide it under a rug but was startled by Clay. "Hey Kimiko, do ya want to play a game of Texas Hold'Em?"

Kimiko got stuck on a shoe rack. "Sure, be right there!" She grunted. "Perhaps if you are still in a stinky mood, I can show you some meditation techniques to control your an~!" Clay put a hand on Omi's mouth. He did NOT want to deal with Kimiko's fiery temper right now.

"Sure, I'm aaaaaallllllllll over it! Join you in just a second!" Kimiko said, hiding the Scale behind her back. Her nervousness was quite puzzling to everyone. Maybe she was sick?

"Clay won't mind if I stash this in his room for awhile..." Kimiko mused. She closed the trunk that held the scale and walked away, blissfully unaware of the hissing and moving coming from the small, wooden object.

That night, nothing could be heard except the chirping of crickets and Clay's snoring. Now that it was night time, the host wouldn't be able to fight him off. The trunk opened with a quiet creak and out popped a hideous bug-like creature. Using the loud snoring as a cover, it crawled into the Texan's ear, thus sending chills in his sleep. His body haphazardly tried to fight of the intruder, even waking Clay up with a loud grunt. His body failed in it's attempt. Waves of pain and nausea caused him to pass out, his body going limp. When he came back to, his pale, blue eyes were gone, replaced by black voids.

"It's good ta be free ag'in... This time, no one will be able to stahp me..." Clay's accent grew stronger. The air chilled in comparison to the events. The host body gave a very gutteral laugh.

That morning, the monks were doing their routine training session, unaware of the events that took place last night. "Can't catch me!" Kimiko taunted, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She stopped when she realized that the guys hadn't caught up to her yet. When she did, she was pushed off the limb by Clay.

Raimundo watched the exchange and decided to investigate. "Clay! What gives?!" Raimundo demanded.

"Oh, I believe you!" Clay pointed out as the branch gave in to his weight. Omi jumped onto a nearby branch. "Raimundo, are you al-riiiiiigggght?!" Omi screamed as he fell onto his fellow monks.

Omi noticed saw markings on the branch. "It appears someone sawed the limb!"

Raimundo immediately noticed the markings on his branch as well. The monks looked up and saw that Clay had a saw in his hand. He escaped into the foliage and started cutting the tree, which fell on top of the trio. He walked up to them and smirked at his handy work. "Gotta go! Let's do this ag'in sometime? Hmmm?" Clay chuckled mischievously and vanished.

"Has anyone noticed that Clay has been acting a bit strange?" Kimiko pointed out. They got up and dusted off, checking for bruises. "This is most peculiar."

"You're telling me!" Raimundo chimed in, dusting the sleeve of his robe in the process. They all walked back to the temple, confused.

That night, Clay skipped dinner, which was very unusual. The young monks dismissed themselves early to go look for their friend.

Kimiko found him, but the sight left her speechless. Nearly. "Clay, what are you doing with Jack Spicer?"

"Clay and I have formed a super evil alliance!"

"Clay, I order you to put down those Shen Gong Wu! I do not wish to hurt you!" Clay walked up to Omi and pantsed him, then proceeded to give the poor monk the biggest wedgie of his life. He tossed Omi onto a wall. Kimiko tried to subdue her friend, but met the same fate as Omi.

"Clay! It's us! Your pals!" Raimundo plead. Clay proceeded to give him the biggest noogie imaginable. He tossed Raimundo into the pile of monks, laughing maniacally in the process.

"Clay, you have turned into such a freak! I love it!" Jack cackled annoyingly.

Clay and Jack walked off, forgetting about the monks. When they were gone, the remaining three went to find Master Fung. They located him and Dojo in the training hall.

"We need to talk," Raimundo said, grimly. "Oh, what about Young Monk?"

"Spicer raided our Wu again, and Clay let him." Master Fung's face went pale. They led him to the Vault and searched around.

"Another raid? Maybe we should get insurance on these things?" Dojo quipped. Master Fung looked in an empty Wu drawer. "Most troubling... They have taken the Mosaic Scale. It is a most unpredictable Shen Gong Wu, used to create mischief."

"They didn't take it... I did!" Kimiko held out the broken Wu. Master Fung's features went from pale to ghostly. "Come quickly, young monks! I want to show you something."

They were led to a room. Dojo sat the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu on a table. He opened it on the Mosaic Scale. "A thousand years ago, a mischievous spirit was sealed away inside the scale. When it was broken, Sibini was released and must have taken over Clay's body."

"What does it want?" Raimundo asked. "The Monarch Wings!" Dojo replied in a worried manner. All the monks shivered at the sudden cold chill. "If Sibini gets ahold of them, he will no longer need a host... He will become invincible."

No one seemed to notice that Raimundo had clenched his fists. "We will do whatever it takes to bring Clay home." Kimiko joined Rai in his monologue. "It's my fault that Sibini managed to get a hold of him. I owe him that much." No one noticed the skepticism in Omi's features. "Master Fung, what can we do to stop this Sibini?" Master Fung crouched down to meet Omi's eyes."That is a question I am unable to answer, Young Monk."

"Then how do you expect us to defeat him?! By blind luck?!" This outburst startled everyone. "In case you guys have forgotten, we just had our butts handed to us by Sibini, already! How can we stop something like him?!" It was Raimundo who was the most upset by this situation.

"Rai, there is nothing we can do at this present moment. We have to wait until Sibini shows up." Kimiko tried to soothe the Brazilian.

"No! I'm going to rescue our best friend! You can either join me or stand here and do nothing! Either way, Clay is my top priority and I refuse to sit around and wait until something happens to him!" Raimundo walked out of the Temple in huff.

Master Fung had a look of worry. "Master, I will go talk to Raimundo. Maybe we can come up with some kind of solution?" Kimiko said, trying to ease the tension in their small group.

"Be cautious, Young Monks! The longer Sibini inhabits Clay, the stronger it becomes!" Master Fung warned them. "We will do our best to bring Clay back to the Temple, Master..." With that last note, the two remaining Dragons in Training left without another word.

Omi and Kimiko caught up to their hotheaded teammate. Dojo was waiting for them outside.

"We have to find Clay and stop Sibini! Rai, you go North! Omi, you go South, while Dojo takes East and I take West!" Kimiko hopped on Dojo's back, while Raimundo ran adjacent to their direction. Omi took out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal to an open pasture. The area was quite beautiful and calming.

The yellow skinned Monk looked around for their absent friend. "Clay!" His voice echoed in the giant field, "Clay!" Omi tried again, until he saw the last person he wanted to see: "Chase Young! If you want trouble then you have found it."

"There is nothing to fear. You have nothing at stake, at the moment." Chase patted Omi on the head.

"What are you doing here?" Omi dropped his stance for a second, confused. 

1234567890

Clay and Jack searched high and low. For what you may ask? Well, that was obvious. The spirit inhabiting the body of Clay Bailey wanted the Monarch Wings. It was the last ingredient for his plans of invincibility.

This impromptu team-up was so out of character for the cowboy. Jack always thought that he was Xiaolin Warrior. As the saying goes, "Appearances can be deceiving." Jack was in no position to judge.

"Where are they," Sibini growled. This was frustrating to say the least. It searched the small clearing high and low, until he found them behind some rocks.

The Monarch Wings were finally in his grasp!! He picked them up. A swift kick caused the Shen Gong Wu to fall to the ground with a slight thud. Sibini looked up and saw the last people it had wanted to, the host’s old comrades. 

“Well, well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Losers.” Jack sneered with his signature grin. “Jack, step aside.” Kimiko warned. 

Jack's grin was replaced with a frown. “No way. This Shen Gong Wu is ours,” Jack pressed a button on a watch looking device. “Jack-Bots! Finish them!” 

“I got them. You guys go rescue Clay,” Raimundo says, jumping on one of the robots backs and destroying them. Omi and Kimiko chased after Sibini. 

“Omi, you go left. I'll take right,” Kimiko glanced in Sibini's general direction. Omi nodded before running off. Sibini was standing there, waiting for Kimiko to strike. 

“Judolette Flip, Fire!” Kimiko shouted, a wall of flames appearing around her legs. Sibini just grabbed her leg and tossed her. 

“Tornado Strike Water!” A gush of water hit Sibini, soaking him to the bone. Sibini growled, annoyance at their futile attempts. “Ya know, I find ya'll completely troublesome. TANGLE WEB COMB!” A mass of tangles rushed toward Omi and Kimiko, the pair narrowly dodging them.

“We have to stop Sibini and rescue Clay!” Kimiko said, her voice full of desperation. “Sorry, Clay, please forgive me…” Kimiko prepared her next move. That is, until something caught her attention.

A loud explosion distracted everyone, including Sibini. They looked over and saw that Jack Spicer was on the ground, piles of robot parts scattered across the clearing. Raimundo stood victorious, even surprising the mischievous spirit. “That Spicer is a complete idiot. I should've never let him tag along,” Sibini growled. He charged Kimiko, almost tackling her before she got out of the way last second. 

“I've had enough of you playin’ ‘round,” Sibini and Kimiko both went after the Monarch Wings.   
Omi and Raimundo watched, helpless to the events that were about to unfold. Both Kimiko and Sibini grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, a warped smile spreading across his face. “I reckon we have ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown,” Sibini chuckled ominously. “I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Tangle Web Comb against your Eye of Dashi,”

“I accept your challenge. The name of the game is Find the Wu. The first person to find the Wu in a maze, wins,” 

“LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!” Both of them shout. The scenery changed, the leaves in trees changing colors and growing to different sizes. Omi and Raimundo both watched from afar as Sibini and Kimiko were in their robes. Sibini glanced at Kimiko, his crooked smile unnerving, “Gong Yi Tan Pai!,” they both shouted before heading their separate ways.

Sibini's single eye furiously searched around, looking for the Monarch Wings. His invincibility was at stake, so he could not afford to lose. Out of the corner of his host's eye, he caught sight of the Shen Gong Wu, floating above a particularly high pillar. Sibini made his way through the maze. It was almost too easy. 

“Eye of Dashi!” Kimiko shouted loud enough to startle Sibini. A bolt of lightning hit the ground beside him, causing Sibini to scatter away. This just made him angry. He snarled his teeth and took out the Shen Gong Wu he had in his robes. 

“Tangled Web Comb!” Sibini growled, his patience at its end. When Kimiko was tied up, he ran towards the Monarch Wings. 

“No!” Kimiko yelled to the top of her lungs, “Eye of Dashi!” 

The lightning zapped away the hairs ensnaring her. Kimiko jumped up and ran after her “rogue” teammate. She could not let Sibini get the Wings. 

The race to the Wu was a very close one. The fight for the Monarch Wings became a brawl. Sibini tried any and every underhanded trick he could think of, while Kimiko dodged, sometimes barely. It was tiring, to say the least. 

Clay was still in there somewhere. Kimiko just needed time. They both made it to the platform and the true Showdown began. 

"Tangle Web Comb!" Sibini said desperately. He knew he was losing his fight. Kimiko gasped in shock and dodged. She reached for the Monarch Wings, which were right beside her. 

Sibini jumped at her. Kimiko kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the Wings before he could even get a chance. 

The world had returned back to normal and Sibini growled. "We have defeated you. We want our friend back!" Kimiko growled. 

Sibini scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I want my friend back!" 

Sibini chuckled ominously, "Well, I can't do that. Ya see, since I don't have the Monarch Wings, I need a body. This body is not only powerful, but it's sturdy, too. Who needs 'em when I can use this body until I can't no more?" Clay's thick accent seeped out. 

"What?!" 

"I have somewhere ta be. I reckon y'all do the same…" Sibini laughed evilly before he walked off. Kimiko fell to the ground, tears forming in her baby blue eyes. 

Raimundo crouched down to comfort her. "We will bring Clay back, no matter the cost." He said with determination. Omi nodded in agreement. 

They had returned to the temple without another word, their resolve firm.


End file.
